


The Hammock

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Series: Bandom Oneshots/Multifics [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Cannon universe, Canon Era, Cute, Fluff, Hammock, Love, M/M, Mania Era, Married Couple, Married Life, Mental Breakdown, Modern Era, Sleeping Together, so cute, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: “Hey friend! Could you maybe, please, uhhm do a Peterick hammock fluff? Maybe?”Afternoons like these were Pete's favourites, warm and safe, just the two of them.





	The Hammock

Warm. Pete was warm, almost uncomfortably so, but he wouldn’t move even if the world was burning to ashes around him. The only thing that could move him, was if his husband made him, but as luck would have it, the beautiful man was currently asleep on his chest. Breathing steadily and mumbling quiet as a mouse whenever the sun got too intense on his face, threatening to wake him.

Faint bruises shadowed his eyes, betraying his lack of sleep. If Pete was honest, they rivaled his own, Patrick had been staying up ridiculously late almost every night, checking on the tour preparations and working on new melodies. Personally, Pete didn’t see the point, they had the next leg of the tour sorted and already had the new album out, which was being pretty well received.

Patrick liked to worry though, much like he did, but for different reasons. So after an hour or so of coaxing, he was proud that he was able to get the younger man away from his laptop, and outside. While it was just to the hammock between the trees in their yard, it was at least some fresh air, which could only do the asthmatic some good. They had started out pressed together, side by side, each on their phone and sharing whatever they found if it was particularly interesting.

When Pete had started to share a rather long story that someone had written on them, he had paused and shuffled them around. Patrick went without complaint and a bemused smile as his body was manipulated to the bassists liking. He knew Pete loved him, he wouldn’t have married him if he didn’t, so he tried so hard to ignore the lingering insecurity about his weight niggling at the back of his mind as he was situated on top of Pete. Once they were pressed together, chest to chest, with one of Pete’s tattooed hands drawing miscellaneous shapes on Patrick’s back, he got back to the story.

Eventually, Pete had thrown one of his legs over the side and started to gently rock them. The swaying, and Pete’s smooth voice, practically a whisper, with the sound of his steady heartbeat under Patrick’s cheek, lulled the sleep-deprived man to sleep.

When Pete had realized, his voice stuttered to a low humming, an older song, one of Patrick’s favourites from Folie. He slowed his rocking some, but kept it up to make sure the sleeping man _stayed_ asleep, dropping his phone into the hammock somewhere, to use his newly free hand to cart through strawberry-blonde hair slowly.

He took the chance to study the familiar sleeping face of his husband. _His husband_ , he was never going to get over that, he never imagined that he would make it past twenty-five much less have found the love of his life. He remembers their dating period being a little tense on his part, always half expecting Patrick to turn around and laugh, revealing that it was all just a joke.

And after the hiatus when Patrick had pulled him aside after a particularly exhausting but equally exhilarating show he was so sure that, that was it. He had never been more wrong in his life, his heart shot to his throat in panic but moments later, he had been speechless for an entirely different reason. Patrick had looked about as nervous as he felt as he sank to one knee, there was lots of tears, laughter, kisses, needless to say, he said yes and the rest is history.

Now years later, the band is going strong, their marriage is steady and they’ve never been happier. Tears welled in his eyes only to paint his cheeks as his breath hitched and he pulled Patrick closer. Laughing wetly when he nuzzled into his chest smiled a little in his sleep. His hitching breath became small shaking sobs and he buried his face into Patrick’s hair in an attempt to simultaneously muffle them and get closer, a rant of ‘ _iloveyouohmygodPatrickiloveyouiloveyouiloveyousomuch_ ’ sounding like a broken and strained vinyl playing over and over.

He clamped his mouth shut as Patrick’s head tilted back, guilt filling him as he realized he had woken the sleeping man. Tired baby blues met watery whiskey brown, one pale hand unclenching from Pete’s shirt to wipe away already drying tears, only to be replaced with a few more moments later. He gave up and rested his hand on Pete’s cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone and under his eye.

“I love you too Pete, always” a cheeky smile tilting the corner of his lips.

“Now I’m tired, I know you’re tired, hon. So sleep with me okay?” he kissed Pete’s chest over his heart, leaving his lips there as he murmured, voice rough and a little slurred from sleep, but still strong and sure.

“I love you so much, you know? ‘Cause _I_ know, I hope I tell you that enough, and I will _never_ stop loving you, till death do us part right? Sleep, we’ll talk after we get some rest okay?”

So there they lay, cuddled together like puppies, anyone who looked at them could tell that they loved each other, it was so thick in the air it was almost palpable. No one _would_ see it though, because it was just them. Just two men who loved each other to the ends of the earth, in their little bubble of comfort, uncomfortably warm, but content and there they stayed, cooled just enough by the lazy breeze and setting sun.

When they finally moved inside after the sun had fully set and rain clouds rolled in, neither one mentioned the minor pains from remaining in the same place for too long. Too enthralled with their moment too want to ruin it with complaints, they merely moved their cuddle party to the bedroom, laughing over shitty 80’s movies and reheated pizza.

It was There they fell asleep, limbs tangled, and fingers intertwined, work and darkness far from their minds, because they had each other, and that was all they’d ever need.


End file.
